This invention relates generally to the control of plurality of controllable element by a single handle and, more particularly, concerns a mechanism for selecting a plurality of modes of a range-speed transmission.
In vehicles having a range-speed transmission combination, the conventional controls combine the high-low range and reverse selectors in a single lever arrangement, and have a separate lever for the park gear lock control. This conventional combination does provide effective transmission control, but it also presents the vehicle operator with a plurality of levers to perform the desired selections. With the increase sophistication recently developed in controllable vehicle functions, the operators are faced with an everincreasing number of levers which they must manipulate to efficiently operate the vehicle. Accordingly, it is the primary aim of the present invention to provide a control mechanism which minimizes the operator's control levers by creating a mechanism which performs three control functions through one lever.
Moreover, an additional object of the present invention is to provide such a mechanism in a compact form which is compatible to the operator compartment of the vehicle.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide a control mechanism which can accommodate a detent arrangement to secure the linkage controlling a particular vehicle functions.